Katniss returns
by prettylittleliarswriter02
Summary: When Katniss gets back her family and extended family Gale help her over come her terrors from the games. I suck at summary's my first Hunger Games Fanfic let me know if it's good R&R Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Today will be the best day of my life Katniss comes home today after she volunteered to go into the games for me I haven't seen her for months. The games went on for two weeks and the training was one week and then the tour and parties after the game was three weeks. Mom is preparing a special dinner for her we have moved in to Katniss's house in victor's village.

We have already received her winning she has sent while she is away. Mom is making Katniss's favorite wild deer over goat cheese. We had Gale hunt for the deer and I made the goat cheese myself from the goat Katniss bought me. Of course mom and I are going to be there but we invited gale and his family since he provided the deer plus we all haven't seen her in a couple of months. She will be here in a short time we already had her room furnished as well as mine. She has the master bedroom the one rule if we stay here the capital insists she gets the most benefits since she so generously provided her service for the games.

Though all of our rooms are pretty nice just mom and I share a shower we don't share a bathroom though there are four bathrooms two with showers and two without. Though that's beside the point while the capital should burn we still have wonderful technology. Our rooms can change the scenery on the walls Katniss tells me it's like the room she had in the training center. She was here an hour before we got here to approve the house then left immediately. We have colorful showers waters kitchens that basically make the meal for you and top of the line medical equipment, Well the best it gets for twelve. I got to go mom is wanting me even with the kitchen making dinner she still needs help. Can't wait till tonight when Katniss get here we will have a true feast mom doesn't know but Peeta's mom is making a cake she insisted since she was already making one for Peeta.

**Let me know what you think if I should continue I won't continue unless I get reviews this story is basically about Katniss overcoming the barriers of having to be in the games her nightmare and visions stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I got some favorite and follow no reviews so maybe soon but here's the next chapter.**

**Katniss's POV **

"Prim, mom? That's odd they knew I was coming today." Katniss said the slight expression of hurt crossing her face.

She walked toward the kitchen with a slight sigh, still no one. "Anyone home"

she rushed up the stairs starting to get excited maybe they were waiting for her up stairs "It's like a game of hide and seek prim and I like so much."

As Katniss's excitement grew thinking of how many laughs they would have over this how Prim was probably spilling over with laughter every second.

Katniss ran straight for prims room no one in sight "hellooooo" she called out in a sing songy voice thinking exactly how clever she is.

She ran over to her mom's room with the biggest smile on her face still no one the room was untouched like no one has lived there for a couple of days. She quietly walked towards her own room and with one quick swift motion opened up the double doors to the "oh my" she was so shocked by the sight in front of her.

No one was there her room was empty it was supposed to have her bed and dresser and her chair and everything else that belongs in her room.

"Hello where's my stuff" Katniss called to anyone who would listen it's not like she expected a lot she didn't even need a lot just a hug from Prim.

"Prim" Katniss called louder her voice breaking in the middle

"Prim are you all right Prim answer me" she grew more concerned she didn't know why she didn't notice it in the first place Snow was hurting the maybe even killed them.

"Snow I swear if you touch her I won't kill you what I'll do will make killing you look like child's play." Katniss threatened hoping her guess was wrong

"Katniss I'm fine well that's an understatement I lost someone very dear to me like family well was family" Prim said in a twisted way not Prim like at all

"What who'd we lose is mom alright?"Katniss asked concerned for who had been taking care of Prim though Gale would've taken care of her.

"I'm fine Katniss come on Prim I told you this was unhealthy for you to be around that." Her mom stated

"What? What's unhealthy is something wrong with the house we can move there's twenty other houses." Said a little confused about what was going on

"Is that why the stuffs gone have you guys chosen the house you like more."

"Yes and the best part we don't have to be around you" her mother spat at Katniss

"What mom are you ok you know I didn't die right" she grew more and more confused the more her mom said

"Like Prim said we lost someone. You. who would kill someone what member of this family would let innocent rue die you were probably glad she was gone she slowed you down from killing everyone she thought you were this nice person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Well I guess we were all wrong. you are not my daughter my daughter wouldn't kill someone my daughter wouldn't let the capital turn her make her one of their own." Her mom kept on going and going never stopping

"Mom what are you saying" Katniss said almost to a point of tears.

"I'm saying you are not my daughter how dare you what makes you think you can just take a person's life like that I don't even know who you are anymore, if I ever did."

"Prim don't" her mother cautioned

"Katniss I really liked you I thought I knew who you were. You didn't volunteer to save me you took something from me. You wanted to make a scene you wanted to make sure the world knew your name you wanted popularity something you'll never find in twelve again." Prim said with little to none emotion

"Are you guys ready it's not safe you don't know what she's capable of if she's going to hurt you." Gale said looking through Katniss not at her.

"Gale you have to help me Gale, Gale you love me just show them I still love you nothing's changed I did those things so I could continue to love you guys." Katniss said releasing emotion she didn't know she had.

"come on you don't know what things she's saying or going to say to get you to trust her she just wants to see you dead after all Prim you're the reason she was in the games though thank goodness you did now we can see what monster she really is." Gale said leading Prim and Katniss's mother out taking one look at Katniss and sighing. "Goodbye, Katniss, Katniss" it seemed to be getting louder "Katniss!"

**What you think why would her family act this way Prim seemed so excited in her Diary please review or I might not continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was kind of weird why would her family treat her this way? Pleas review I don't own Hunger games and all that rated T to be safe!**

**She just wants to see you dead after all Prim you're the reason she was in the games though thank goodness you did now we can see what monster she really is." Gale said leading Prim and Katniss's mother out taking one look at Katniss and sighing. "Goodbye Katniss Katniss" it seemed to be getting louder "Katniss" **

Katniss woke up to Peeta yelling her name.

"Katniss you have to wake up I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes" "you okay?" He asked from the look on her face you would think she just saw herself die.

"Oh yah I'm fine just a little sore from the benches, I could have sworn I was in the eating car not the sun car. Did they move me?" She asked confused about how she might have gotten here.

"No don't you remember how you got here and what happened right before we fell asleep"

"No what happened did I do something that would make Haymich mad." Katniss asked trying to figure out how she moved and what she did."

"Nothing that would make him mad you did nothing just you made me laugh."

"you're kidding me did I fall or yell at someone am I in trouble with Effie"

"No not really like you said you fell that must be why you are sore." Peeta stated Unconvincingly, he was holding something back but she didn't know what. "Ok sure can't believe I fell did many people see it."

"Just me and Effie she couldn't believe how you just walked right into that chair, you okay" Peeta asked lovingly looking at her. Only then did she notice the confused look on his face and that he was shirtless.

"Peeta did we do something together." Peeta just looked at her "like what, I didn't see you after you fell Effie wanted to talk with you alone." "Oh probably nothing I just wanted to know why you were shirtless."

"Oh I just took a shower they wanted me cleaned up for the return home you know they are filming it right."

"No I didn't am I dressed ok" only then did she look down and realize she had been Effieonized. She had on a black top with a hot pink lace push up bra accentuating the top of her chest underneath and black leggings and knee high tight black boots with super high heels higher than she's ever been in the worst part they were super narrow.

"Oh great I'm just an accident waiting to happen aren't I please tell me I'm ok to walk in twelve I feel the boots are a little much I'm gonna take it off right when we get home."

"I wouldn't do that they are filming us celebrating a night to ourselves and taking them through our houses."

"What did I say you are looking at me funny "

"Don't worry Katniss you did nothing wrong just can't believe how much our lives have changed."

"You're telling me I still can't get over what the capital is really like how much the people just take everything for granted."

"I know but it's all over soon"

"Peeta it's not ever over"

"I know but I want to be hopeful."

"Get ready we have another 45 minutes" and with that Katniss left as soon as the door shut he revealed his panicked face. "I need to find Haymich"

As soon as Katniss stepped out she was bombarded by her makeup artists. "Honey we have to get you at beauty base zero plus" (which is like beauty base zero but with brighter colors a less natural look.)

"Umm Ok sure I need to find Effie" said Katniss just wanting to get to her.

"You will see her in there she wants to talk to you she said both of us needed to work but to ignore each other." Said her main artist

"OK do you know what she wants"

"I think this is Effie's place to tell you"

"Sure I guess I can wait to ask her are we going now?"

"Of course now."

**So what do you think I will put next chapter up later but I prefer to right when I am alone and I am not so that's all thanks for reading plz review it would mean allot I haven't gotten one. FYI I think the next chapter will be for older kids and adults possibly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the mature chapter so read if you think your old enough**

Effie had dressed Katniss in a hooker like outfit pink push up bra and skinny skinny jeans with the highest heals she was carrying a top in her arms. Peeta knew he had to do something but he started to get excited looking at katniss

"Katniss are you OK" "yeah I'm fine" "peeta can I ask you a question" katnis asked as she sat down on a bench "umm sure ask away" peeta said weirdly. "do you want me I mean do you find me attractive." peeta knew she was drunk or something by the way she was acting " Katniss you are very attractive but I don't think here is the best place."

Katniss didn't care she plunged her lips on his sucking she finally felt something wet poking at her lips she parted and they made out for minutes. tongues battling for dominance. she moved them so she was straddling him they weren't as connecting as well as if they were laying down but it was enough she started riding him causing both of them to moan.

Katniss ran towards the door and latched it she went back to peeta and threw herself and him on the floor so they were laying flat and started riding him more loving the fabrics feel. he got up and brought Katniss to a mahogany table and placed her on top he took off her bra and started sucking her nipples making them grow harder and harder. he started pinching and tugging at her breast.

she turned them around took off his shirt and brought them back to the bench in front of a full window and she went down on him and removed his pants and underwear never did she think he could be so big he was 10 inches long and fully erect. started tickling his cock and then started ravenously sucking on it licking and tugging like a her teeth

she started to massage his balls and peeta screamed her name. he flipped them over "Katniss will you show me what to do" she gently took his hand and brought it to her pants witch he had off in seconds she took his hands and brought it to her cunt she started teasing tickling and prying at herself with her hand through huis she took away her hand and he started sucking on her and gently flicked his tongue into her she brought him up and flipped them she plunged down and filled her with him all the way she started ridding him like no tomorrow she jerked and moved causing them both immense pleasure "PEETA I'm cumming hard" and with that she came hard all over his thick cock. he followed her and was soon pulsing inside of her she felt great pleasure from that and they fell asleep still joined together


End file.
